Master and Padawan
by The Delta 42
Summary: Star Wars: Rebels A.U. The Jedi and the Republic never fell, Anakin didn't fall and Palpatine in dead. Ezra is Padawan to Caleb Dume, Hera is a Jedi Consular and Sabine is her Padawan, Zeb is a gruff Jedi Sentinel and Temple Guard. The crew of the Ghost are Jedi in this. Jedi Order never fell. Sith, Jedi, Bounty Hunters, Oh My! Our favourite inquisitor is a Sith Lord in this.
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**Master and Padawan**

Star Wars: Rebels A.U. The Jedi and the Republic never fell, Anakin didn't fall and Palpatine in dead. Ezra is Padawan to Caleb Dume, Hera is a Jedi Consular and Sabine is her Padawan, Zeb is a gruff Jedi Sentinel and Temple Guard. The crew of the Ghost are Jedi in this.

Chapter 1: Mission

Jedi Padawan Ezra Shan stood beside his Master, Caleb Dume (Who on mission calls himself Kanan Jarrus) and Jedi Master Garazeb Orrelios before the Jedi High Council, waiting for Jedi Knight Hera Syndulla and her Padawan Sabine Wren.

Master Orrelios stared at the ceiling, while Caleb and Ezra stood blank faced waiting for the two.

"Where are they?" Questioned Zeb, his seemingly never ending patience showing.

As he asked that both Hera and Sabine rushed into the council chamber, both panting, seemingly having run through half the Temple to get there.

"Pardon our tardiness Master, we were speaking with Master Shan." Said Hera, her breath coming out in pants.

The Twelve Council members **_(Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia-Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura-Fisto, Anakin Skywalker, Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli-Vos, Razak Delta and Plo Koon)_** all shifted at the mention of Mira, Ezra stiffened at the mention of his mother.

Ezra and his mother didn't have a good relationship, when Ezra had attended the Gathering he failed to find a crystal in the Ilum Caves, instead having vision of a Temple on Lothal, Mira had been disappointed that Ezra couldn't find his crystal. Master's Kenobi and Skywalker had taken Ezra to Lothal and entered an abandoned Jedi Temple there, where Ezra had three visions, first of the Masters dying at the hand of a Pau'an with a short handled double-bladed lightsaber with a force-disk around the handle. The second was of his friends at the temple talking behind his back and them later dying at the hands of the Pau'an. The third and final vision was Ezra facing the Pau'an alone and it ended with Ezra releasing his fear into the force and him meeting the Guide, who questioned on why Ezra should be a Jedi. Master Kenobi identified the Guide as Deceased Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Ezra had received two crystals, one went into a traditional lightsaber hilt, which had a green blade, while the other went into a lightsaber/stun blaster hybrid, something Master Windu brought up for its uniqueness and it's impracticalness.

"Even so, Knight Dume and Padawan Shan were in 500 Republica guarding Senator Bonteri." Said Master Delta, leaning forwards on his Saber cane.

"She was quite passionate in our conversation, Master." Said Sabine, rudely.

Sabine was one of the most disrespectful Padawans in the Order, she refused to inform others of what she was doing from time to time and was, much like majority of the Order, cold and rude towards Master Delta.

"Anyway, you are to track down a Devaronian Cikatro Vizago, the Head of the Broken Horn Syndicate, he is in suspicion of smuggling ancient Sith Artefacts from ancient Sith worlds, such as Korriban and Dromund Kaas." Said Master Windu, looking at the five Jedi before him.

"Anakin and I tracked him to Lothal, shortly before this meeting, but alas we lost him." Said Master Kenobi, stroking his beard.

"We also believe that he is smuggling T-7 Ion Disruptors for profit with Military Empire." Said Master Luminara, looking at Ezra and Zeb is particular of the five person group.

"T-7 Disruptors?" Asked Sabine, concerned, "The Senate banned those years ago, you could short circuit an entire ship with one of those."

"That's not why they were banned." Said Master Mundi, Sharply.

"They were banned because of the dangers they have to organic bodies." Said Zeb, quietly.

"If we may, Master Orrelios?" Asked Master Gallia, looking at Zeb, who nodded, "Roughly three years ago, the Military Empire, a group who had sworn loyalty to Palpatine, attacked Lasan, to which both the Jedi and Wookies responded, over fifty Wookie warriors and seventy Jedi Knights and Padawans, including Master Orrelios and Padawan Shan with his previous master, Thora Ratal. The Empire used multiple T-7 Disruptors on the Lasat's, Wookies and Jedi, out of the one hundred and twenty sent as aid, only fifteen returned alive, the Lasat's were wiped to near extinction and many Jedi were killed, including Master Ratal, some were lucky enough to escape with their lives, such as Ezra, who lost his left leg above the knee."

The entire Council chamber was silent, Ezra was staring at the ground, while Zeb stared at the ceiling. Caleb, Hera and Sabine were standing wide eyed and open mouthed in shock.

"What shall we do if we find the Disruptors?" Asked Caleb, snapping himself out of his shock.

"Destroy them the first chance you get, and if you find the Sith Artefacts, bring them to the Temple for containment." Said Master Windu, looking at the small group.

"The force be with you, may it be." Said Master Yoda, his ancient voice rasping.

The group bowed and headed for the Temple Hanger in silence.

When they reached the Hanger, Hera and Sabine headed towards the usual Delta-7 Jedi Fighters, until there was a slight cough behind them.

"We're taking an unmarked ship." Said Ezra, pointing to a modified VCX-light freighter, with an old C1 droid sitting in front of it.

"Ezra, isn't T9-K15 coming with us?" Asked Caleb, referring to the Droid Mira Shan got her son a couple of years ago in an attempt to mend their relationship, which worked to a degree.

"I had her help mum with some old records." Answered Ezra, walking towards the freighter, "Beside it could be worse, we could have C1-10P." Laughed Ezra, before the laugh trailed off when he checked the droids coding.

"What is it?" Asked Sabine, looking at her fellow Padawan.

"We got C1-10P." Said Ezra, a complete deadpan look on his face.

"You had to Jinx us didn't you?" Growled Sabine, pushing Ezra out of the way and walking aboard.

"So who want to turn the little bugger on?" Asked Zeb, just before the Droid sprung to life and zapped both him and Ezra.

"Way ahead of you." Said Hera, sauntering onto the ship.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Asked Ezra, looking at his master.

"She doesn't hate you, she hates what you represent." Said Caleb, walking aboard the ship.

"And what's that?" Asked Ezra, receiving no answer.

"An unorthodox Jedi with a mind of their own." Said Caleb, walking past his Padawan.

"What's so wrong about that?" Asked Ezra, as he followed his master.

Caleb didn't answer him as they headed for the cock pit.

"Next stop, Lothal." Said Hera, punching in the co-ordinates.

 ** _A/N: New story, The Jedi Order never fell, hope you like it. Review and ask for cookies._**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival on Lothal

**_Master and Padawan_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Arrival on Lothal_**

Hera leaned backwards as _The Ghost_ flew through Hyper-Space, she felt Sabine's hatred of Ezra flow through the force, casting a glance at the two other Masters and she noted that they had felt it as well. Caleb and Ezra got along but they didn't have the best of relationships, Caleb had started training Ezra a week after Thora Ratal had died. Caleb noticed at the time Ezra had been full of fear, anger, hate and suffering, the path to the dark side, he had feared that Ezra would fall, much to Mira's protest. She believed that he was attempting to train Ezra than actually training him, much to Caleb disappointment The Council disregarded his worries, telling him to trust Ezra, it took a while but Ezra finally opened up to Caleb and the two became a formidable team, Ezra with his knowledge or Forms II, III and VI and Caleb with his diplomacy skills and knowledge of Forms III, IV and V. They all remembered when Sabine and Ezra first crossed paths.

 _*/Flashback/*_

 _Caleb and Hera were watching Cin Drallig teach Lightsaber combat to a set of Padawans, Ezra and Sabine among them._

 _"_ _Hera." Said Caleb, smiling at the other Jedi._

 _"_ _Caleb." Said Hera, smiling at him._

 _"_ _You watching Sabine?" Asked Caleb, gesturing to the girl duelling Ezra._

 _"_ _Yeah, you watching Shan?" Asked Hera, still slightly bitter about missing him._

 _Caleb nodded and looked back at the Duel, "You were the Crèche member who took care of Ezra weren't you?" Said Caleb, not taking his eyes off the fight._

 _"_ _Yes, his mother was awfully specific on who he was with." Said Hera, looking at Caleb, "As I'm sure you know." Caleb nodded remembering that council meeting._

 _Both were suddenly drawn to Sabine throwing Ezra across the room with the force, before charging at him, her lightsaber fully powered and raised. Ezra pulled out his custom Lightsaber and ignited it alongside his traditional one. He placed the blades in an X shape and blocked Sabine's attack._

 _"_ _Geez, All I said was if you had practiced." Said Ezra, moving his green blade to Sabine's arm and his blue blade to Sabine's legs. Sabine jumped out of the way and swung her own green blade at Ezra's face, the tip cutting along his jaw, leaving a black burn where it had contacted._

 _Ezra raised his blue blade, locking it with Sabine's one and swung his green blade across the emitter section of her Lightsaber, removing the top of it and deactivating the blade. Ezra deactivated both his lightsabers and turned away from Sabine, only to be flung into a nearby wall. Sabine stood with her hand outstretched and one of Ezra's lightsabers, the blue blade, igniting it when it flew into her hand and charged at Ezra again. Cin Drallig jumped between them and blocked Sabine's attack, easily defeating her in a few short moves. After taking Ezra's lightsaber from her the two were quickly separated._

 _*/End Flashback/*_

Prior to contrary belief, Hera didn't hate Ezra, she actually loved him as her own. But she didn't want Sabine to attack Ezra out of jealousy because Hera had a liking for the boy, and his master.

It was no secret to the Jedi that Hera and Caleb had been in a relationship for some before Sabine attacked Ezra, they had to put their relationship on hold until the two wouldn't try to murder each other. Sabine had started to direct her anger and hatred to other Jedi such as Master Ordo, Master Delta, Madam Jocasta Nu and Master Tachi. Hera had tried to put her fears to rest until Master's Windu, Skywalker, Yoda and Kenobi had confronted her about Sabine's behaviour and that they were going to send her with Caleb, Ezra and Zeb in order to find out where Sabine truly lies with the Force.

Chopper rolled into the cockpit and looked at the female Jedi, he often wondered what organic thought when she sat like that.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Caleb sat in the lounge area of the ship, his thoughts on the two Padawan's meditating in the back of the ship. Caleb thought of his own Padawan, a boy who he had taken on begrudgingly and trained. Caleb had only been fifteen when Master's Shan and Ordo came back to the Order, little Ezra in his mother arms. At first Caleb thought Ezra was a disgrace, mixed blood of both Jedi and Sith but after Ezra had lost his last Master, Thora Ratal, he had seen a side to the boy that he had never seen before. He saw a scared child. A child that had recently lost a limb and his role model, his Master.

Caleb then thought on the Trials Ezra had faced, he remembered when Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker had returned with Ezra, from Lothal, and how they told the tale of Ezra facing his Trial of Spirit. Caleb also noted that Ezra had also passed his Trial of the Flesh when he lost his Master and his leg on Lasan. Caleb feared that Ezra would take the rest of his Trials before he was ready, If he remembered the remaining Trials were; Courage, Skill, Insight, Endurance and Strength. Caleb also wondered what had happened to Sabine to make her the angry person she is now, as far as he was aware she had no contact with her family and was raised as per Jedi traditions.

Caleb cast a look over at Zeb, the Jedi Sentinel had fought in the Clone Wars beside his people, and he remembered how the Sentinels had reacted to Ezra. Caleb often heard rumours that the Sentinel Branch was trying to grab Ezra. Caleb didn't care what branch Ezra went to, the boy had the patience of a Consular, the Skill of a Guardian and the secrecy of a Sentinel. Caleb was a Jedi Consular, while Hera was a Guardian. Caleb couldn't help but think that The Council was trying to test the Padawans.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Sabine seethed at the thought of being within fifty foot of that Sith-spawned weakling. He didn't deserve to be a Jedi, not like she did. She hated him, he didn't deserve to be part of the Shan Dynasty or part of Clan Ordo. She only hoped her Master would kill the miscible pile of filth when they reached Lothal.

Many thought Hera chose Sabine, she didn't. Sabine chose Hera because no one would suspect a Sith apprentice training under one of the kindest in the Order. Oh how Sabine wanted to kill everyone on this ship, starting with the Twi'lek. But her Master's order were to take them to Lothal, where they will kill them. Together.

Soon the Galaxy will know the power of the Dark Side and Darth Thanos and Darth Proditor will wipe the Jedi filth from the Galaxy. Ending the Blood Line of Revan and of Sideous.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Ezra pulled a Holocron out of his supplies, as well as pieces for a lightsaber. Three years ago Ezra had found the Shan Holocron in the archives. He had also found the Holocron of Revan, one of his earliest ancestors. Ezra had quickly found three of his Ancestors, Revan, Bastila and Satele. Bastila trained him in the arts of using at Saberstaff, using a long piece of wood in place of the Saber. Revan trained him to become more in depth with the Force, not as much as the Chosen one but enough to sense other on other planets. Satele was training him to build his Saber staff, Ezra had two Yellow Crystals, which he had found at Ilum but kept the Masters that took them.

Ezra had gone over his plans for his Saberstaff, comparing it with the blue prints of Bastila's, Satele's, Darth Zannah's, Exar Kun and Darth Mauls. Ezra also looked at Master Delta's Saberstaff, which he had used to train numerous Jedi, including Bastila.

 _"_ _Remember, Ezra, you must only work on both end at the same time and if you truly want it to become two them you must use magnetic fastenings to prevent it from coming apart in battle."_ Said Satele, telepathically.

Ezra took a deep breath and began constructing his Saberstaff, holding both crystals up with the Force, he willed the pieces to go over the crystals. He then willed the components to overlap each other and before long, he had is saber staff, in two separate pieces, completed. He placed each hilt inside his boots.

Ezra sensed Sabine getting darker and darker, he feared that she would fall on this mission.

Hera's voice appeared over the intercom.

"We are approaching Lothal, be prepared to part with the ship." Said Hera, before shutting off the comm.

Ezra had the sinking feeling that one of them was going to fall and one would not make it back alive.

 ** _A/N: New Chapter, bit less dialog and more of what the crew do for the journey. Hope you liked it. Now I need to have a rough idea on who should die. Should I kill; Hera, Caleb (Kanan), Zeb, Or Ezra? Place your answer in your review and remember to ask for Cookies. (::)(::)(::)_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Death and A Tano

**_Master and Padawan_**

 ** _Chapter 3: A Death and a Tano_**

Hera informed everyone over the comm that they were landing soon.

"Are there any other Jedi in the area?" Asked Hera, looking at Caleb.

"Yes, Ahsoka Tano, she came here following a Pau'an." Said Caleb, looking at the Twi'lek. Both Caleb and Hera had been young Padawan's or Initiates when Ahsoka had left the Order, returning a year after the war ended. After she had been brought back by Masters Kenobi, Koon and Skywalker. Ahsoka was rather famous in the Order, namely because of her white bladed Lightsabers, which Ezra said were a very light blue.

"Did she report back?" Asked Caleb, looking at Hera.

"No, she hasn't called in since she arrived on Lothal." Said Hera, as Ezra and Sabine arrived in the main room.

"Are we there yet?" Demanded Sabine, Hera could feel the girl's hate growing.

"Patience, Padawan, we will arrive soon enough." Said Zeb, looking at the girl.

They all felt the ship land. Ezra and Caleb left the ship with Zeb and C1-10P, leaving Hera and Sabine in the ship.

"What's your problem?" Asked Hera, looking at her apprentice.

"My problem is that filth getting special treatment." Snarled Sabine, her eyes changing colour.

"What, Ezra?" Said Hera, looking at Sabine, "He is a very talented young Jedi and he will be one of the Orders best."

"My master doesn't want that." Said Sabine, her back turned to Hera.

"Your master does want that, since she took care of Ezra in the Crèche." Said Hera, looking at her Padawan's back.

"No, my true master, Darth Thanos does not want the Line of Revan surviving any longer." Said Sabine, drawing an unfamiliar Lightsaber. The lightsaber was primarily black and was curved, Sabine ignited the saber and a red black shot out of the hilt. She swung her blade at Hera, who dodged and drew her down lightsaber. Hera blocked, parried and jabbed at Sabine but Sabine kept moving and using form VII. Sabine managed to get behind Hera and sliced at her, Hera ducked but Sabine managed to slice off one of her Lekku. Hera fell to the floor, passed out from the pain. Darth Proditor looked down upon the Twi'lek.

"Slave filth." Said Proditor.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Ezra, Caleb, C1 and Zeb were over three miles away when they felt Hera's pain through the Force.

"Master that felt like Master Syndulla." Called Ezra, looking over at Caleb.

"Stay with Zeb, I'll go check it out." Called Caleb, turning his speeder around and head back to the _Ghost_.

Ezra, Zeb and C1 were all silent until they reached their destination. They had arrived at a place called Tarkin Town. Ezra recognised the name as one of the Republic Officers who left the Republic to form the Empire.

"Do you think Ahsoka is here?" Asked Ezra, looking at the Elder Jedi.

"Tano has a way of revealing herself to other Jedi, if she's here, we'll know." Said Zeb, walking forwards. He only took a few steps before he was thrown into the side of a building. Ezra spun around and saw the Pau'an from his vision a few years ago.

"It seems my apprentice failed in killing you before you arrived." Said the Pau'an, "Hardly matters, I'll simply kill you myself."

The Pau'an removed a black lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. Ezra drew his green bladed lightsaber and ignited it.

"You think you can beat me by?" Mocked the Pau'an, laughing at Ezra.

"I don't think, I know." Said Ezra, falling into a salute.

"Form II, I am correct into assuming that Your Master is Siri Tachi." Said the Pau'an.

"Wrong, my Master is Caleb Dume." Said Ezra, swinging his lightsaber towards the Pau'an, who blocked it easily.

"You truly believe you are a match for a Sith Lord?" asked the Pau'an, looking down at Ezra.

Ezra didn't reply as Zeb threw himself at the Pau'an, his yellow bladed lightsaber ignited. Ezra stepped back as he watched Zeb fight the Sith Lord, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around. He saw Ahsoka standing behind him.

"We need to go, now." Said Ahsoka, who had activated C1 and tasked the Droid with prepping her ship.

"Yes, Master Tano." Said Ezra, turning back to the fight, just in time to see the Pau'an drive his Lightsaber through Zeb's chest and break the elder Jedi's neck with the force.

Ezra was shocked, then the Sith turned his attention to him and Ahsoka.

"Time to go, young one." Said Ahsoka, pulling Ezra to her ship.

Ezra sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Don't blame yourself, Ezra, Master Orrelios put up an exceptional fight." Said Ahsoka, as they neared the location of the _Ghost_ and saw Caleb fighting Sabine.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Caleb arrived at the ship, just in time to see Sabine leave with, no longer in Jedi Robes but in Mandalorian Armour and Helmet.

"Sabine, where's Hera?" Asked Caleb, looking at the young girl.

"She is good as dead, as you will be also." Said the fallen Jedi.

Caleb drew his lightsaber.

"Are you challenging me, a Sith?" Scoffed Sabine, looking at Caleb through her Visor.

"A Jedi will always challenge a Sith in combat." Said Caleb, as he swung his blade at Sabine, who blocked it with a red lightsaber with a curved hilt.

"How long?" asked Caleb, glaring at the girl.

"I have been a Sith since that piece of mixed blood filth gained the rank of Padawan." Said Sabine, throwing herself at the Jedi.

"Why?" Asked Caleb, his eye narrowing.

"That m half-breed doesn't deserve the Force, he doesn't deserve to be a Jedi." Snarled Sabine, glaring at Caleb.

"And yet you are the one who fell." Said Caleb, knocking her blade to the side, just as Ahsoka's ship arrived on the scene. Sabine smirked and jumped over Caleb and threw her Lightsaber at Ahsoka's ship, cutting through the thrusters and causing the engine to fail. The ship crashed into the ground. Ezra, Ahsoka and Chopper left the wreckage unharmed but Sabine then launched herself at them. Ezra stopper her with the force and took her green bladed lightsaber, before throwing her into a lake. The three Jedi and the Droid quickly went aboard the _Ghost_. Ahsoka quickly went to the cock pit and started to take off. Caleb went to the common area and found Hera, with a quarter of her left Lekku cut off.

Ezra prepared the medical bay for Hera. Ezra then left to meditate, leaving Caleb with Hera. A few hours later Hera woke up and they were near Coruscant.

"Caleb?" Said Hera, looking at the man.

"Yes, Hera?" Asked Caleb, gently.

"Sabine, she-" Said Hera.

"I know, she attacked both myself and Ezra." Said Caleb, looking down at the Twi'lek.

"Zeb-" Said Hera, looking around for the Lasat.

"Zeb was killed by a Sith Lord called Darth Thanos." Said Ahsoka from the door way, "That's who employed Vizago."

Hera's eyes widened.

"Get some rest, you'll be going to the Healers wing as soon as we arrive." Said Ahsoka, going back to the Cock-Pit.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Sabine knelt before Darth Thanos, who addressed the Empire.

"Our Lord and Master was murdered by the Jedi as the End of the Clone War, But now we can enact our vengeance." Said Darth Thanos, looking at the Storm Troopers, "My apprentice has been spying on the Jedi and their leaders and has informed me that now is the time to strike, now is the time to wipe away the Jedi and the Republic!"

He was met with Cheers, while Darth Proditor smiled, soon the Jedi will be dead.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the lateness, here the chapter, Zeb dies, Ahsoka arrives and Sabine is a bitch. Now Next chapter they will arrive back at the Temple, Ezra will speak with his mum, a friend of Sabine's and a girl he has the hots for._**


	4. Chapter 4: Shan and the Sith

**_Master and Padawan_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Shan and Sith_**

"I'll report to the Council, Knight Dume, take Knight Syndulla to the Healers wing, Ezra, your mother contacted me and said she wished to speak with you." Said Ahsoka, looking at the Padawan. Ezra nodded.

As soon as the ship landed Caleb rushed off to the healers with Hera, while Ahsoka left for the Council chamber. Ezra sat down in the ship and looked at his hand. Holding it out, Ezra saw it start shaking. He quickly curled it into a fist and pulled it to his chest.

"Shocking, wasn't it?" Said the voice of Miranda Shan.

Ezra suddenly looked up and saw his mother standing a couple of feet from him.

"I could've done something." Said Ezra, looking at his mother.

"Ezra, there was nothing to be done, when a Jedi goes into the field they are ready to die, even if the people they're with refuse to believe it." Said Mira, crouching down in front of her son.

"But-" Said Ezra before Mira cut him off.

"But, nothing." Said Mira, looking in her son's eyes, "Ezra, many talented Jedi die, Master Kolar, Master Koth, Master Piell, just to name a few, did the Jedi with them blame themselves? Of course they didn't but they didn't forget him, they refused to."

Ezra nodded, Mira pulled him to his feet.

"Come, I'll take you to see your sister." Said Mira, grabbing her son's shoulder and guiding him off the ship.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

"And Padawan Wren was a Sith Apprentice?" Questioned Master Windu, looking at Ahsoka.

"There is no doubt, I do not think that she would learn Vaapad from you, Master Windu." Said Ahsoka, looking at the bald Jedi Master.

"This is worse than we thought then." Said Master Kenobi, leaning forwards.

"The Pau'an, I suppose he has a name for himself?" Asked Master Skywalker, looking at Ahsoka.

"He called himself Darth Thanos." Said Ahsoka, looking at her former Master, "I believe he may have been Bariss's apprentice before we found her and imprisoned her in the Temple."

The Master fell silent.

"But why is he obsessed with killing Padawan Shan?" Asked Master Fisto, looking at the other Jedi.

The Council was silent, all wondering the same thing, Why was Ezra Shan such a threat?

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Ezra and Mira arrived in the sparing area, Ezra quickly being spotted by Ray Nalor, Gartel Thorn and Dhara Leonis. They were all friends of Sabine, and had heard what had happened on Lothal.

"Sabine would never turn, Shan probably did something and blamed it on Sabine." Said Ray, glaring at the dark haired boy.

"Shan's always been jealous of Sabine, the mission would've been the perfect disguise." Said Gartel, looking at the mentioned Padawan.

Dhara was silent, she too felt that Ezra had framed Sabine but she was going to confront him later and get him to reveal the truth. Which she would record and show the Jedi council, outing Shan as the true traitor to the Jedi.

"I'm gonna duel him." Said Dhara, looking at Ezra, her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Are you crazy? Shan's been practicing lightsaber combat since he could walk, he would defeat you in seconds, Dhara."

"I know, but if I can get him angry enough, I could corner him later." Said Dhara, looking at the two males.

"I don't like it, but go ahead." Said Ray, after Gartel gave a reluctant nod.

"Hey, Shan, how about a little one on one?" Challenge Dhara, walking up to the other Padawan.

Ezra looked surprised but nodded, drawing his green saber. Dhara ignited her lightsaber, the blue blade springing from the hilt. Dhara lunged forward, her blade aimed for Ezra's arm. Ezra parried her strike and jabbed at her. Dhara dodged and sent her own jab back. The blue and green blades danced off each other as Ezra and Dhara duelled each other.

Dhara sent a kick out to Ezra's side, attempting to wind him. Ezra caught her leg and yanked it, causing her to fall over.

No one had time to react as a shuttle crashed into the Temple, making the Jedi head for cover. Ezra looked at who was on the shuttle as the ramp lowered and his eyes fell on to the form of Sabine, her crimson blade lighting up the dark features of her helmet.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

"Do you understand what must be done, my apprentice?" Said Darth Thanos, looking down at Darth Proditor. Darth Proditor only nodded. She knew her Master had broken the rule of two, Darth Pisces and Darth Proditione, the latter otherwise known as Bariss Offee and the former being unknown, only that he was still alive.

"Yes, my Master." Said Proditor, kneeling before the Pau'an.

"Lure the boy away from the other Jedi, if we are to destroy him, we must break him." Said Thanos, clenching his fist, before turning to the shadows, "Inquisitor Fratris, perhaps you should introduce yourself to the Jedi."

Proditor was silent, as the Inquisitor walked out of the shadows, she didn't know much about the boy, only that he had family in the Jedi.

"Yes, my Master." Said Fratris, bow and leaving.

Darth Proditor silently glared at the Inquisitor, her hatred for the other human fuelled her power.

"Why must you use such pathetic children to achieve our cause?" Demanded Proditor, "They are useless to us!"

Thanos didn't reply, he only closed his fist. Proditor's hand went up to her neck clawing at her throat for air.

"Do not question my teaching, child." Snarled Thanos, "You are expendable, you are nothing."

Thanos released his grip on Proditor's throat and allowed her to drop to the floor.

"I advise you remember that." Said Thanos, walking away from the apprentice.

Proditor glared after the Sith Lord, soon she would take his place and she would watch Ezra Shan's eyes lose the life in them, one way or another.

 ** _*/MAP/*_**

Ezra ignited his other Lightsaber, the blue blade joining the green.

"Sabine." Acknowledged Ezra, looking at the Mando.

"Shan." Said Proditor, her voice obscured by the helmets vocaliser.

"I'm surprised you came back here, especially after what you did to Hera." Said Ezra, as Dhara and her friends watch from behind him.

"The Twi'lek was weak, so I destroyed her." Said Proditor, her red blade pointed downwards.

"Well, jokes on you." Said Ezra, flipping his green saber into a reverse Shien grip, "She's still alive."

Proditor didn't react.

"Seriously, no gloating? You're just going to stand there and look stupid?" Asked Ezra, looking at the visor.

"We need not be enemies, there is another Sith, join me and we can destroy him." Said Proditor, "The same way he destroyed your father."

Ezra clenched his jaw and raised both blades.

"I'll join you when Mustafar becomes Hoth." Said Ezra, glaring at Proditor.

"Then you will die." Said Proditor, before swinging her lightsaber at Ezra.

 ** _A/N: Cliffhanger. Review and ask nicely._**


End file.
